Romerica
by Gapri
Summary: ¿Como es que ellos empezaron a ser una pareja? Pequeñas historias de como de alguna forma la vida los fue juntando, para el mundo el solo verlos junto era extraño, no eran si quiera lo que llamaban polos opuestos que se atraían, lo suyo era diferente. dedicado a mi queria Lady is a tramp. pesimo Sumary lo se, Romano America en ese orden gente
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente! ¡Hace siglos que no hago un fanfic de hetalia! Mucho sin pasearme por aquí realmente…pero bueno, este es un fic un poco…diferente…LA PAREJA NUNCA SE ME HUBIERA OCURRIDO EN TODA UNA VIDA pero cof cof espero que me quede bien

ROMERICA = ROMANO Y AMERICA -¡Y SI! ¡EN ESE ORDEN!

Advertencias: mucho wtf, un Alfred algo inocentón pero no tanto quizás tonto… (Más de lo común) y ¿un Romano muy censurado?

Este fic es para mí quería Lady is a tramp, hija mía has cambiado todos mis OTP

Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 1.-¿Normalidad?

Lo suyo no era un amor normal, no eran la pareja más normal por muchas cosas

1 eran países, seres "mágicos" casi inmortales, ¿Cómo existían en primer lugar?

2 Ellos no califican como Polos opuestos, ellos calificaban más bien como dos personas que ni en una vida formarían si quiera una amistad, ni un lazo profundo, no eran el típico cliché de polos opuestos que se complementaban, no eran la bella y la bestia, no eran Rudo y cursi, no eran nada de eso

Fuera de ser ambos hombres, fuera de llevarse varios años unos siglos quizás pero no importaba, fuera de que les separaran el océano atlántico y algunos países mas, había de hecho más cosas separándoles que uniéndoles.

Su amor era extraño, pero quizás era eso lo que lo hacía sobrevivir

Romano tenía su "agrio" humor, no muchos tenían paciencia con él ni soportaban su vocabulario que eran 99% maldiciones, palabrotas etc. y 1% de palabras "normales"

_Un reciente estudio hecho por cierto estadunidense ha demostrado que Italia Romano dice en promedio 5 maldiciones por oración, sorprendentemente se descubrió que entre más dialogo menos palabrotas, pero el número de palabras malsonantes es proporcional a la hora del día y al hambre que tenga_

_También las más comunes son Estúpido, hijo de puta, Vete a la mierda, Mierda, Puta, que os jodan, Gilipollas y subnormal. La mayoría de las veces son dichas en su idioma y en raras ocasiones con aquel "curioso" tono y en castellano_

Romano tenía su actitud no muy "accesible" pero Alfred también tenía lo suyo

Alfred solía ser lo que romano llamaba "Dolor de cabeza" con su delicada risa que se escucha a más de una manzana a la redonda, Alfred podía ser un poco friki, quizás un obsesionado con ser un héroe, quizás muchas cosas tal como Romano era muchas cosas más, cosas buenas y malas.

Pero ellos eran más que opuestos, más que incompatibles ellos eran _extraños_. Si, su relación era algo de otro mundo, pero aunque todos dijeron que debía ser una broma, algo loco, como quien pone en alguna red social que tiene una relación con alguien que ni al caso, solo para jugar y ver los comentarios

Ellos se amaban de una manera extraña, tenían sus raros momentos, uno pensaría que, Romano no soportaría las estupideces de Alfred y que Alfred no soportaría el humor de Romano, pero no, allí estaban ellos caminando tranquilamente por una calle de Washington en la mañana.

-**puto sol**-exclamo Romano, aun tenia sueño, aun quería dormir pero no el americano quería salir a desayunar

**-¿el sol? ¡El frio!**-se quejó Alfred, era invierno, hacia sol pero parecía no servir de nada, no le daba el suficiente calor para que el horrendo frio se quitara

**-¿¡si tanto frio tienes porque estas tomando una puta soda con hielo!?** –pregunto mirándole

**-porque una Coca-Cola se debe de tomar fría**-aseguro con calma

**-entonces no te quedes del estúpido frio gordo friki**-solto mirando hacia otro lado, mientras tomaba de su café

No hubo mucha conversación al menos no de parte de Romano pues Alfred lo único que hacía era hablar y hablar. Alguien que les conociera no podría aun creer que Italia del sur no se hubiera ido ya, no son antes tirarle el ardiente café encima. Aun España se había incluso indignado un poco, se indignaba de que América no sufriera de los golpes típicos de lovino, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo evitaba que Lovino le golpeara? España aún esperaba una respuesta.

Por otro lado alguien que también se había "indignado" era Inglaterra ¿Cómo hacia Lovino para que América comiera ensaladas? ¿Cómo hacía para que el rubio comiera más sanamente? ¿Qué le ponía a la comida? ¿Droga? De ser así ¿de qué tipo? Más que nada Inglaterra no era un tonto, desde hace un tiempo atrás había notado al americano _extraño _no soltaba tantas idioteces típicas de él, no decía ya muchas cosas típicas de él y eso era extraño.

Alfred pasó su brazo por los hombros de la parte sur de Italia despistadamente, pegándosele un poco más mientras pasaban junto a un grupo de chicas que ya los habían visto desde un poco más adelante

**-¿Qué mierda haces?**-le pregunto mirándole interrogante, irritado como siempre podía decirse mejor

**-nada-**soltó con su deslumbrante sonrisa blanca

Italia del sur se le quedo viendo queriendo darle un cabezazo pero había aprendido que el golpe le iba a doler más a el que a estados unidos "maldito gordo" pensó aun queriendo soltarse un pequeño golpe, pero si lo hacía era como golpear su cabeza contra un muro

**-camina lovi se nos hace tarde**-le dijo solo para fastidiarle

**-¡no me llames igual que el subnormal de España!**-se quejó tomándole del cuello de la camisa, hacía que se agachara un poco quedando a escasos centímetros con un rostro claramente irritado**-no te suelto un golpe porque eres peso muerto estúpido**

**-lo se soy muy fuerte y fornido-**empezó a hacer poses para que sus músculos se marcaran

**-¡Estas obeso rubio de mierda!**-exclamo enojándose un poco más

**-no, estos son músculos baby**- siguió con su demostración y después le guiño un ojo, su sonrisa se amplió cuando el oro se puso un poco colorado

**-camina ya retrasado mental obeso de mierda**-le tomo de la corbata jalándolo

**-¡me ahorcas!**

**-¡le hago un puto favor al jodido mundo!**-estiro más la corbata con el propósito de ahorcarlo

**-¡Roma!**

**-¡Soportarías mas hijo de tu puta madre inglesa si tuvieras sangre y no grasa!**

Si…una vista no muy típica, una "delicada" risa que se escucha por toda la manzana, unas malsonantes palabras en italiano. Más que pelearse entre sí, más que a veces ni hacer conversación, más que todo eso ellos seguían siendo una pareja extraña. Nada típico en lo que algunos llaman raro.

**-Estúpido**-le suelta mientras toma de su nuevo café, pues el anterior ha quedado en el suelo

**-hace frio**-comenta tomando de su nueva soda y romano lo único que puede hacer es tumbarle la soda **-¡Hey!**-se queja y le tumba el café hacia atrás

Quizá solo sean a veces dos niños con una extraña relación

* * *

Bien… no sé qué decir realmente este es el primero, tengo ya más o menos terminados los demás no creo llegar a más de 5

Sus comentarios o sugerencias de como unir más a estos dos lo agradecería

Cuentan las leyendas que no cuesta nada dejar un review

¡Review! ¡Review!


	2. Chapter 2De complejos y alta autoestima

¡Hola gente! Aquí yo de nuevo

De nuevo con esa pareja que es algo ¿fuera de lo común? Pero creo que poco a poco me enamora aún estoy pensando en cómo los voy a unir mas

Los personajes no me perteneces

Gracias tambien a The Gray-Eyed Girl me diste animos para seguir con tu review

Y este fic va dedicado a esa hija mía Lady is a tramp, que cambia mis OTP de forma extraña

* * *

De complejos y alta autoestima (parte 1)

* * *

Algo que Alfred descubrió de la parte sur de Italia es que tenía lo que se conoce como "complejos" una autoestima baja y una voz interna muy crítica consigo mismo. Nunca lo hubiera notado realmente, pero fue en una de las juntas que lo noto.

Aquella vez no estaba prestando atención, pues era Alemania quien estaba hablando sobre algo sobre Europa, quizás lo del Euro como a veces suele pasar, aburrido de esa charla y de que realmente no tenía algo que ver con él, se dedicó a mirar a los presentes. Inglaterra y Francia para variar estaban "prestando atención" Italia bueno Italia estaba con su pasta por lo cual dudaba que le estuviera prestando atención, más alejado, se encontraba España y junto a este Italia del sur con su cara de limón agrio a su parecer, se le quedo viendo un momento, solo un momento o al menos así lo pensó el ¿tendría la mirada pesada quizás?

El italiano cruzo su mirada con la suya, dedicándole un bufido cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro punto, se sintió algo ofendido por eso ¿Quién se creía Italia romano para darle ese gesto? Hizo lo mismo se cruzó de brazos removiéndose en su asiento y mirando hacia otra parte. Hubo un receso y de nuevo empezaba el circo, Inglaterra y Francia jurándose tener otra guerra de los 100 años, Alemania y sus dolores de cabeza por las tonterías sobre pasta de Italia del norte, el comunista queriendo conquistar china, china defendiéndose lanzándole dulces, lo normal en la junta…_hasta que eso paso_

España, Francia y Prusia (que no tenía por qué estar allí) estaban diciendo lo "lindo" que era Feliciano, noto que España no decía mucho, era más que nada Francia y Prusia, algo también muy típico, después se le unió Bélgica y Hungría

Entonces lo noto, Romano estaba cruzado de brazos dándoles la espalda, pero a cada "eres tan lindo feli" romano apretaba más su brazo, encajando un poco los dedos ¿Por qué lo hacía? Miro con más atención y queriendo que este no se diera cuenta de nuevo de su pesada mirada azul, que a cada buen cumplido que Feliciano recibía, más parecía que la manga de la camisa de romano fuera a romperse, más tensión en las manos italianas, más blancas se hacían de la presión ¿del enojo?

Unos momentos después Italia romano, el sur de Italia y mayor de los hermanos pareció estallar

**-¡¿No pueden irse a otra parte a alabar a mi inútil hermano?!-**fue el grito algo furioso y hastiado de romano

Noto que no muchos le prestaban atención al grito, menos España claro, que término por llevarlo a la cafetería para intentar quitarle el mal humor.

La conversación paso a un pequeño debate de comparación entre ambos hermanos, de lo lindo que era veneciano y de lo agrio que era romano, de lo hábil y de lo inútil, de lo agradable y de lo pesado, de lo buen cocinero y al mal cocinero…¿acaso siempre pasaba eso?

Fue esa vez en que se dio cuenta que ese debate de comparaciones entre ambos Italia que cuando romano está en la junta se le queda viendo.

**-¿siempre ha sido así?-**se preguntó una vez mientras lo miraba, ese gesto de fastidio, esas manos que se hacían blancas por la gran presión que hacían al cerrarse en torno al brazo y la ropa. ¿Realmente Romano era tan inútil como suelen decir? ¿Tan así era?

A él personalmente no le agradaban mucho las comparaciones, las veces en que Inglaterra premiaba a Canadá por su buen comportamiento mientras él era un niño inquieto le molestaba, las pocas veces que era comparado con Canadá le molestaban y le hacían poner de mal humor

Quizás esa era la razón del humor complicado de Lovino, que todo el mundo (literalmente) siga comparándolos, tachándolo de inútil y pesado, dándole más complejos a alguien que ya estaba acomplejado.

De sus vagos recuerdos de Francia cuando era niño y vivía con ellos, recuerda decir que Italia veneciano era por mucho el mejor de ambos hermanos Italia, que su hermano mayor era un inútil que no sabía tratar a la gente, en sus recuerdos tiene a casi todo el mundo quejándose de lo aparentemente inútil que es romano y de lo hábil que es veneciano

Romano a su parecer estaba lleno de inseguridades, complejo y una voz interna muy critica

Quizás la vez en que decidió que tenía que salvarle fue en otra junta, cuando por alguna razón iban a llevar comida, el ya tenía su cargamento de hamburguesas en la sala y solo por azares del destino, escucho una pequeña discusión entre España y Romano, este último al parecer se había tropezado y la comida se le había caído

España comprensivamente quizás paternalmente, le dijo con suaves palabras a su subordinado que no se preocupara que hubiera tiempo para que hiciera más comida y volver

**-che palle España**-le soltó –**solo vámonos de aquí maldición**-se cruzó de brazos

Miro la comida ¿hamburguesas? Bien él amaba las hamburguesas

Se acercó como si nada, tomando una de las hamburguesas

**-¡¿y tú que mierda estás haciendo?!-**bramo romano al verle tomar una-**¡hey imbécil no te la comas!**-le grito

**-esto sabe…ESTO SABE GENIAL**-exclamo sorprendido, la hamburguesa sabía bien, no era solo la carne eran ¡¿eran los vegetales?! No era solo tomate y lechuga ¡¿Qué más traía esa cosa?!

**-ahahaha vez lovi** –trato de normalizar la situación, tomo otra

**-¡No pueden comerse la comida que se estrelló contra el suelo par de imbéciles sin sesos**!-les grito

**-regwla de los 10 Sejundos**

**-¡no hables con la boca llena subnormal! ¡No te entendí ni una mierda!**

Miro al otro, a la parte sur de Italia, sonrojado y parecía que no era por enojo, parecía más que nada no saber qué hacer ahora que no había podido ocultar las evidencias de su pequeño crimen

**-regla de los 10 segundos**-dijo una vez que trago ¿Qué demonios tenía esa hamburguesa?, le sonrió y noto que este se había sonrojado más

**-¡¿ah?!**

**-Son las mejores hamburguesas**-le dijo tomando otra**-¿Qué les pones?**

**-¡¿ah?!**

Esa vez había ignorado sus habituales hamburguesas por las de Lovino, aun no sabía qué demonios le ponía para que supieran tan bien ¿Qué tenían?

Pero volviendo al presente y con las hamburguesas, iba a demostrarle a Romano que su comida era mejor

**-a ver si aún dices que mis hamburguesas son mejores yanqui obeso-**Lovino se cruzó de brazos esperando

**-¡pero sin lo son!-**le reclamo inflando su mejilla

No solo estaba el, si no también España, Francia y unos cuantos más que solo querían comer gratis, había dos platos con dos hamburguesas diferentes unas hechas por veneciano y otras por Romano

**-solo comételas ya obeso de mierda**-le dijo

Aquello sabia el que era importante, si no era capaz de adivinar que hamburguesa había hecho su agrio italiano estaría en problemas, ¡un héroe como él no podía equivocarse!

Probo la primera hamburguesa apenas unas dos mordidas (claro lo suficientemente grandes para llegar a la mitad) pero después la dejo en el plato y probo la segunda, fuera de toda predicción él se quedó sin seguir comiendo

**-oye Al ¿estás bien?-**le pregunto Inglaterra, que su ex –colonia no comiera más que unas 4 mordidas de dos enormes hamburguesas era MUY RARO

**-¡estoy bien!-**le dijo y espero a que los demás terminaran, pero no dejo de mirar a los hermanos italianos, Feliciano lucia ¿intranquilo? Y Lovino… bueno Lovino siempre tenía esa cara de limón pero también estaba intranquilo, después de un veredicto de que las de Feliciano siempre sabrían mejor llego su turno su crítica

**-¿y bien amerique?-**le pregunto Francia

**-sí, ¡¿y bien?!-**romano le miraba como si quisiera matarlo

-**ninguna de estas dos son tus hamburguesas, hiciste trampa**

El silencio sepulcral llego, todos los presentes le miraban y Romano para variar le miraba con ojos desorbitados mudo ante su respuesta

**-están son las hamburguesas de Feli pero ninguna de estas son tus hamburguesas a estas le falta sabor** –se acomodó mejor en su asiento, si alguna vez pensó que podría causar una tercera guerra mundial, nunca pensó que sería por una pelea de hamburguesas

* * *

Este me gusto mas, ¿le estoy agarrando el ritmo?

Según yo Romano utilizaría mas vegetales y se concentraría mas en todo lo demás y no tanto en la carne, como creo yo que lo aria Feliciano

Sus comentarios o sugerencias de como unir más a estos dos lo agradecería

**Cuentan las leyendas que no cuesta nada dejar un review**

**¡Review! ¡Review!**


End file.
